Given Time
by daaazer117
Summary: Its the first day of High school for Link and he's not sure how to feel. But when he meets an awkward young lady who steals his heart, he has no idea what to do.
1. Chapter 1

Today was Sunday August 6th and Sunday meant that for me, a sixteen-year-old Hylian male named Link, it was the last day of Summer break before I had to start High school. So of course I decided that I would have to call all of my friends over and have a party at my house as it was mine and only mine. The reason for this was that I never knew my parents so I lived on my own with the help of child service. It was kind of like my favorite anime _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_ because I lived on my own, had people who hated me to help teach me, and the fact that I never met or knew my dead parents. Why people hated me, I don't know but now I have a lot of friends to hang out with.

So I quickly grabbed by phone and asked all of my best friends to come over. In about fifteen minutes I saw that just about every one of my friends were at my door (coincidence much?). at my door was Mikau, Darmani, Kafei, Sheik, Midna, Malon, Lulu, Saria, and Anju. Mikau and Lulu were a couple, Kafei and Anju were a couple, Sheik and Malon were you guessed it, a couple, the rest were single. We were only missing Ilia who was a pretty close friend but to clingy and possessive of me even though I had no feelings for her what-so-ever. As we were all talking about stuff mainly about the horrible day tomorrow when the doorbell rang and Ilia was standing there before Darmani let her in.

"So Link, how's it going for you and Ilia?" teased Mikau and Sheik.

"I already told you there is nothing going on between us, and there won't be, Ever!" I shouted.

"Alright alright but would you stop making such a fuss about it? We already know that you don't like her as anything more than a friend. Besides you need to find a date, you dated so many girls but you always dump them," stated Sheik in a matter of fact tone.

It was true girls always seemed to throw themselves at me wherever I went. Especially at school. You see, they always initiated the relationships but I was the one who ended them because I have the feeling that the perfect person for me is going to get here someday. It made me a sort of a heart-breaker but that for some absurd reason spurred more of the girls to throw themselves at me and try to be in a lasting relationship.

"Well good news for you I have the list of new student coming to the school with us," stated Mikau as he handed me the list and started to list random names.

Carl Holden

Rachel Jackson

Kai Patel

Ryan Reed

Zelda Gaepora

Sam Patterson

Kate Mayflower

After that I just stopped listening to name. After Mikau was done listing names he started to talk about his guitar which he was obsessed with. After about five hours everyone was gone except Sheik who decided that he would help me clean up.

"Link you do really need to get a girl or Mido is going to keep saying your gay, no matter how many girls you've dated and dumped," he said.

"I don't care what that jerk says," I replied, "all he does is try to make me look bad, why I don't know but he does.

As I thought about tomorrow I couldn't help but think what would happen if I did find that perfect girl. And if Mido was dead, that was pretty appealing. Well it couldn't be helped. After Sheik and I were done, Sheik went home and I decided that I would try not to do anything too stupid on my first day of school tomorrow. And with that I hit the hay.

2


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright hey guys I am back with the second chapter of my hopefully long running story, maybe not but oh well. Also I might switch between Link's and Zelda's POV, but only if that is okay with you guys. Just let me know. Oh and this doesn't take place in any particular timeline or story.**

 **Hey so, I really need to thank you Batch03 and GlamAngel3766 for supporting this story. It means a lot and if there is anything that you would like to happen, just notify me and I'll try to make it happen. Thanks again.**

 **I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda franchise.**

As I woke up, I immediately flopped back into my bed and laid there in hopes that I wouldn't have to go to school today, but none the less, it was still August 7th, and a Monday to top it off. So of course I still had to get ready so I wouldn't be late on my first day. As I got out of bed I brushed then stripped my clothes off so I could get in the shower. After about ten minutes I was done and ready to go to school. So I quickly grabbed a breakfast bar and set off. As I got in my car, I couldn't help but think what school was going to be like.

As I got to school I quickly parked my set off to go find my friends and see what their classes were. I quickly found them and we started to compare schedules. I had gym first with Mikau, Sheik, Darmani, Saria, Midna, Anju, Malon, and Ilia. I had algebra next with only Sheik. Then I had science with everyone so that was pretty cool. After that I had history with Lulu, Malon, Sheik, Kafei, and Ilia. Then I had lunch with everyone again. Then it was just me in Gerudo because everyone else decided to take a class on a dead language that wasn't used anymore rather than a useful language. After that was HLA (Hyrulian language arts) and finally, the day ended. So after we compared the schedules, we quickly went to our lockers and got our stuff. Just as I finished get my stuff together the bell rang. I had to go to my class so I wouldn't be late so I quickly set off and walked to my first period class. Gym went by pretty quickly as we were told that we had a free day today and would need to star bringing our clothes next week.

After we got out of gym I quickly went to my algebra class. Contrary to the whole popular kid stereotype, I actually did care about my school and grades. So as everyone filled in the classroom, I sat in the back where I wouldn't be bothered by annoying kids. There were plenty of kids who came in but it was the last person who came in that caught my eye. She looked amazing, no, drop-dead gorgeous. She had stunning blue eyes, blonde hair but looked like she didn't want to be noticed by anyone because of the way her eyes flickered around the room and she hugged her books to chest.

"Hey is this seat free?" she asked me. At first I went brain dead and she seemed to take it as a no and started to walk off. Then I realized she was talking to me.

"O-oh sorry, yeah the seat is free, I'm Link," I responded as I mentally scolded myself for my stupidity and making her feel uncomfortable.

"It's fine and thank you, I don't know anyone here because I just moved and don't really have a place to stay. I'm Zelda by the way, it's nice to meet you," she responded.

The part about her moving and not having a place to stay kind of got to me so I decided that if she needed a place, she would always be welcome. After that, everything until lunch was a blur as I tried to decide if I would ask her if she wanted to move in, I definitely had enough space to have her.

At lunch we all sat together and it turns out that Zelda had the same lunch as us so id decided to ask her to sit with us.

"Hey Zelda, would you like to come sit with us, we have an empty seat?" I asked. She quickly perked up and looked at us and decided to sit down.

"Hey thanks for inviting me, it means a lot since I only really know you," Zelda said.

"Oh by the way, this is Sheik, Malon, Mikau, Lulu, Midna, Darmani, Saria, Kafei, Anju, and Ilia," I stated.

They all replied in a more or less friendly manner.

"Well thanks for introducing us, I just moved and had to leave all of my friends, home, and school but I'll get used to it," Zelda said, "I guess that I really should find a new place though, do you guys know of any decent places? I'd really appreciate it if you would let me know."

After that the rest of the school day went by pretty quickly luckily enough for me. As I was leaving I saw Zelda walking. I remembered that I was going to ask her if she would like to stay so I quickly ran up to her and decided to ask.

She saw me and asked, "Hey Link, how are you?"

"I'm good, but I couldn't help but notice that you don't have a place to stay," I responded.

"Well, my hotel lost my reservation somehow and now I don't have anywhere to go," she stated sadly.

"W-w-well, I uh, have space at my house, you know, if you um, would like to move in…?" I half asked, half stated.

"Oh, really, you would do that? Thank you so, so very much! I would love to! But wouldn't it be a hassle for your family? I don't want to cause to much conflict!" she said somewhat happily and dejectedly.

"Oh it's fine I live on my own because I didn't know my parents, they died a long time ago…" I said

Zelda remained silent and said that she was sorry for my loss but I told her that she shouldn't be. After that, Zelda regained her cheery attitude.

"Well, thank you so much for letting me stay at your place, that is really kind of you!" she happily stated.

"Oh it's nothing," I said, "why don't we go get your stuff and then we can go back to my place and you can unpack and settle down."

"That sounds great Link, thanks," Zelda said.

 **Ok guys please don't hate me for making them move in with each other. Right now they'll just be friends but it'll develop into more eventually. Remember, if you want anything to happen just let me know. I'll try to make it happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys so special shout out to the three people who really help me continue this story.** **Batch03, GlamAngel3766, and Hylian Cup Champion. Thank you guys so, so much for supporting or at least following me. It means a lot. But once again if you guys ever have any problems or want something to happen, leave it in a review and I'll try my hardest.**

 **Once again, I don't own the Legend of Zelda franchise.**

As Zelda and I went to pick up her stuff, I wondered that if she didn't have a place to stay how did she stay overnight.

"Hey Zelda, how did you stay a night if they lost your reservation?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, well, they let me stay only that night because they knew I didn't have a place to go but I had to leave today," she responded, "once again, I can't thank you enough for letting me stay. I really was worried. Oh here's the hotel."

As she said this I slowly looked it over. It was a moderate place but didn't look like much, but as we stepped inside, I saw that it was beautiful. It was all well maintained and looked very cleanly and homely. As we walked to Zelda's room, I realized why it was so hard to get a reservation. It was a very nice place and looked like the place most would like to stay in. After about a minute we walked into Zelda's room, it was nicely furnished, and looked very comfy. As Zelda walked into the bedroom and started gathering things, I realized that it would be better if I stayed outside so I wouldn't disturb her. After about ten minutes we were out of the room and on our way to the car. I saw that Zelda was looking pretty tired and was struggling with her suitcases.

"Hey Zelda, let me get those for you. By the way, sorry for asking, but why do you have only two suitcases? You are staying here for the whole year and it doesn't seem like much is in these," I asked.

"Oh, its fine, I was going to buy more clothes for later whence everything was settled," she responded.

As we got to the car we packed her suitcases and got into the car and about fifteen minutes later, we were home. Nothing much had happened on the car ride home, but Link was oblivious to the often glances that Zelda threw his way. She was quite happy that she was able to get a place to stay and got to stay with a pretty nice and cool person in her book.

"Alright looks like we are here, let's go, I'll show you your room and you can make yourself at home and unpack," I said, "alright, here is your room and make yourself comfortable."

After a little bit, Zelda came out of her room. She had changed into more comfortable clothes. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. She looked absolutely stunning to say the least, Link sure thought so as his brain turned off as he stared at Zelda as she came into the kitchen. Zelda seemed to notice that Link was staring at her and started to blush madly.

Link tried to form a sentence, but it came out more like this:

"Z-z-zelda, look really good and nice, uh…"

"W-well, thank you for that compliment, I think it was a compliment at least," she said.

Zelda was actually quite happy that Link reacted the way he did although she had no idea why.

"So Link, you have a really nice place, it feels so homey and comfortable," Zelda said.

"Oh, um, uh, thanks," Link stuttered still a little flustered, "so what do you like to do, I have _Halo, Diablo, Tomb Raider, Just Cause 3,_ a few of the _Call of Duty_ games, _Forza Horizon 1 and 2_ , _Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Overwatch, Far Cry: Primal, Terraria,_ and bunch of movies. Your welcome to do anything you want."

"Oh thanks, I really appreciate it," Zelda stated.

"Oh and feel free to take anything from the fridge and chow down, there are a bunch of shows you can watch on Demand so you can comb through those," I replied, "Oh and if you need anything I'll be in my room right across the hall from yours."

"Okay, thanks, I might watch a movie," Zelda replied.

"Oh and Zelda, what do you want for dinner, I was going to make burgers tonight, is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah that's fine, when your about to start, could you come get me, I'll try to help you," Zelda said.

"Alright, well see you," I replied already walking down the hallway to my room so that I could change and get showered. I quickly stripped down so that I could get in the shower. After about ten minutes I was almost out and just had to dry off. Little did I know that Zelda was walking to her room. It wouldn't have mattered if I hadn't slipped and banged my head on the floor.

As Zelda was walking by Link's door to her room, she heard him grunt in pain, at least she thought it was pain. So she quickly ran to Link's door and knocked. She heard no answer so fearing for the worst she quickly opened the door to see something that would forever be etched into her brain. A wet Link on the floor groaning in pain with only a towel to cover his lower body. Zelda quickly ran over while blushing madly to the shirtless Link.

"Link are you okay?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"Ugh, yeah my head hurts a lot but I'll be fine. By the way why are you in my room?" Link asked.

"Oh well, I was heading to my room when I heard you in pain, so fearing the worst I came in and found you like this. Oh and I'm really sorry for intruding," Zelda quickly said.

"It's fine, thanks for caring, well, I need to get ready so I can grill the burgers," Link said.

Zelda stood there for a second and quickly realized that she needed to leave in order for him to change and get ready so she quickly left. Not that she wouldn't like to see Link without clothes on, after all he was pretty hot in her eyes, but what chance did she have especially since she was awkward, uncool, and nerdy. Granted Link didn't think of her like that, but she didn't know that.

After a little bit, Link came out of his room with a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Alright, hey Zelda, I'm going to start to grill the burgers, I'll tell you when their ready," Link said.

"Okay thanks," Zelda replied.

After about half an hour dinner was finished and ready to be served.

"So Link, what do you like to do?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I like to sword fight, play pretty much any sport, read, play video games and spend time with friends," he replied, "What about you?"

"Well, I'm pretty awkward, don't look that good, and I don't have any friends here besides you right now, so right now, play video games, read, study, and hang out with you," Zelda replied somewhat dejectedly.

"Hey, now listen, you're not awkward, and you definitely look amazing and attractive, you sell yourself short. Your beautiful and you really kind and cool to hang out with," Link said trying to cheer me up.

"You really think so? I don't think that," Zelda said. Man was she happy, Link just really cheered her up and called her attractive, now her heart was racing and she was pretty sure she was blushing.

"Yes I do," Link replied.

After that conversation, they finished their dinner and quickly cleaned up.

"Hey Zelda, do you want to go see a movie?" Link asked.

"Sure, I would love to see a movie!" I exclaimed, "What do you want to watch?"

"Uh does _Star Trek Beyond_ sound good to you?" Link asked.

"Yes, I have been wanting to go see that movie for a little bit now," Zelda replied.

And just like that they were in the car going to see the move, while in the car though they were both thinking about how this was almost a date and how they wouldn't mind if it was. They got to the theater and Link asked:

"Hey do you want a popcorn bucket and a drink, I'm getting one?" Link asked.

Zelda nodded and started to pull out her wallet but Link insisted on paying for everything because he was taking her out and she shouldn't have to pay for it. After the movie they were commenting about it.  
"I thought it was a pretty good movie and that it was well made and fun to watch," Zelda said.

"I agree Zelda; it was pretty great. Well, we should get home. After a short car ride home the teens both decided that it was time for them to go to bed. After a brief goodnight, they both went to their separate rooms and thought about the great night that both of them had.

 **Alright hey guys, I would like to have a vote here on whether I should do Zelda's POV too. So if so just say that you would like to and if not, just say no.**

 **Anyways, thank you guys for reading this and supporting my story especially since it only started three days ago.**

 **Well, have a great time and please if you want anything to happen, just let me know and I'll try to make it happen. Thanks guys. Good bye…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright hey guys, I decided to do a time skip to the end of the first month that Zelda lives with Link. This is really because of the fact that I don't care for the middle part but I will add in short little parts like some of the more important or funnier things that might be a little important later on, maybe not though. Once again thank you to Hylian Cup Champion, GlamAngel3766, and Batch03 for supporting or at least following the story. Thank you guys and if you ever need anything to happen feel free to leave it in a review or message me.**

 **Oh and important announcement, I'm going to try to do two fanfics at the same time, this high school one and another Legend of Zelda fanfic. The new one will be more adventure style but will still be Zelink. This is also somewhat of a filler chapter soo…**

 **Oh and yes Guest, HIGHSCHOOL… Why you put that, I don't know but whatever.**

One month later.

One month had passed and a lot had changed for both Link and Zelda. They were both pretty comfortable with each other and they spent a lot of time together. Link was now pretty comfortable leaving Zelda at home alone, letting her have friends, (It was mainly Midna, they hit it off pretty well…) and letting her et whatever she wanted. Link noticed a lot more sweets from that day on. There had been a few run ins with each other like when Zelda thought that she was alone and decided to watch a few movies in only a short tank top and underwear.

She hadn't heard link come home so she had absolutely no idea what was about to happen to both of them. She had started to cry at one of the sadder parts of her movie, and Link had heard her sobbing so he quickly went to check it out. He stepped into the living room where Zelda was watching a movie. Link quickly looked over the situation and decided that nothing was wrong so he decided to sit down with Zelda and see what she was watching, but of course he hadn't paid any attention to what Zelda was wearing so, to say it was pretty awkward was an understatement as Link sat down.

"Hey Zelda, what are you watching?" Link asked as he was sitting down. Of course he was still pretty oblivious and had no idea that Zelda wasn't wearing a whole lot. Zelda sat there in utter terror as Link sat down. Somehow though, she managed to get a sentence out.

"U-u-um, L-link, I think that I-I need to go to my room, I-I-I'll be right back…" Zelda replied shakily.

"Why is something wrong?" Link asked as he looked over. Then he saw what the problem was, Zelda wasn't wearing a whole lot, and he was only making the matter worse by staring. But of course, Link was petrified. So he quickly sprinted to his room as did Zelda, they didn't speak for a week.

 **You guys, sorry for the whole filler chapter but I'm not sure if I like the story so, if you guys are okay with me kind of dropping it then I will but, I might just drop it unless you guys want me to continue then I'll try to balance between two fanfics. There is another chapter coming out today or at like three a.m. tomorrow morning.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I'm really sorry for not updating in two days but school is about to start and I have been really busy. Also, updates are become more irregular but I'll try to update at least once week. Alright guys this is the fifth chapter and like I said please let me know if you want me to drop this story and start another, or balance two stories. I don't know so just tell me what you guys want. Also if there aren't any votes or whatever, I'll just balance between both stories.**

Link had been increasingly nervous and this was because of one thing, well, one person actually, Zelda. He knew they were best friends and they were nearly inseparable, but the problem was that he really liked Zelda and wasn't sure if she liked him the same way. A school dance was coming up and he wasn't sure who to take. He really wanted to ask Zelda but he wasn't sure if she would accept his invitation.

Zelda at the same time was having her own doubts. He really wanted for Link to ask her to the school dance that was coming up but she thought it would never happen because of the way she was, awkward and nerdy. She thought that she would be lonely and didn't stand a chance. She really wished that she for once had someone, love her. You would think that her father would love her, but no she was a burden instead of an actual daughter. She resented her father for that and that was why she moved. When Link invited her to stay over at his place, she was ecstatic. She finally felt that maybe, just maybe, she would be loved and truly cared for. She kind of got what she wanted, a best friend, but she wanted to be loved in a different way. By somebody who would always stay with her and would never let her go. And at some point she started to see that in Link.

She had started to see him like this when she was getting picked on by Ruto. Ruto was just an average cheerleader (if any of you are cheerleaders, I mean nothing by "average cheerleader" just saying she is a cheerleader), but she was super spoiled, and was completely obsessed with Link. She thought that he was her's and only her's. So of course when Link had Zelda move in, she saw her as a threat and started to take mistreat her whenever she was alone.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Zelda was heading to Link's car when

"Hey bitch, why don't you go and hang out with Link. He only wants to take advantage of the little nerd that had no place to stay. Why else would he let you stay, he'll just use you and then throw you out. Then he'll come to me for what you wouldn't willingly give him," Ruto said.

"That's not true I have plenty of friends, Link being one of them. I see why your jealous of me though, you were always obsessed with him, but you were never able to get him to like you or even acknowledge you as more than a stupid fangirl." Zelda had retaliated.

Ruto looked taken back at Zelda actually retaliating since she always just ignored her and let it happen. This time though, Zelda was angry because she had insulted both her and Link, besides, it wasn't like it was true, was it? No of course not, Link was her best friend.

"You listen here, if you get in the way of me and Link one more time I'll beat you to next week!" Ruto exclaimed as if challenging Zelda to fight back. Which she did, much to both of their surprise.

"I'll keep doing what I've been doing and you can't stop me, go ahead and try. Those are just empty threats, besides, even if you did, just think what'll happen to you. Do you really think that link will like you more me beating me, his friend, up? No, in fact he'll hate you more than he already does!" Zelda replied.

During her rant, Zelda did not notice that Ruto was steadily winding up to hit her, and that Ruto's friends were behind her so they could restrain her, so when she through the first punch, Zelda didn't see it coming. She got hit square in the jaw but it didn't stop there. She took hits on hits but, was powerless to stop them because of Ruto's friends restraining her. She felt hit after hit, and she felt like passing out, but she couldn't. She wanted to so she wouldn't feel the pain anymore, but luckily someone had come to her rescue. (Gee, I wonder who it could be…) Link, stood there stopping Ruto before knocking her out cold. See Ruto incapacitated her "loyal friends" high tailed it back to their individual rides.

"Oh jeez, Zelda, let's get you home, you look pretty bad, Zelda had heard Link say before slipping into unconsciousness.

TEMPORARY Zelda POV

I woke up in my bed with new clothes on and being freshened up. She at first was scared, who had changed her, who had helped get her clean. Oh wait, duh, maybe the only other person who lived in this house. Duh, it was Link, besides it wasn't like they weren't close enough to change in front of each other. There had been plenty of moments that they had each other with little to nothing on, but that's a story for later on. Maybe…

I thought back too what Ruto had said, that Link just wanted to get into her pants. She thought on it but the thing was, he could have done that while Zelda was unconscious, but he didn't. he wouldn't do that to her, after all, he defended her from Ruto. She had felt safe with him and she felt like she belonged. She had part of what she had always wanted.

* **END FLASHBACK** *

I had felt that that day had opened my eyes to my true feelings to Link. He was the only person who really cared about her, not counting her friends though. Mabey in the next few days, Link would ask her to the dance, but until then oh well.

 **Alright guys, I'm really sorry. I haven't updated but like n the first note, I'm going to wait for you guys to tell me what your opinions but, if there aren't any votes, I'll balance between the two. So yeah guys thanks.**


	6. Author's Note, Sorry

**Alright guys so special shout out to ZeldaPotter29. Thanks for the review. So ZeldaPotter29, I'm really sorry for the whole incorrect grammar, I kicked myself a few times when I did realize that I was using incorrect grammar. So I have two reasons, they kind of sound like excuses but at least one of them most people can relate to. So the first is that my laptop is crap, and it hates me. It has an annoying little autocorrect that basically changes every word I write. Sounds a lot like an excuse doesn't it? The second problem, I am REALLY stressed right now because school is about to start up and that it has been a little strenuous throughout the last few weeks.**

 **By the way, it really is fine ZeldaPotter29, I really thank you for alerting me to my problems, it really has been a help to me so, if you find any more problems, then please just leave it in a review. I accept all reviews, even if they are bad, because I see them as constructive criticism. I really hope that you guys are enjoying the story, so please, in order to make it better, speak to me about what you want.**

 **Oh, and don't worry there should be a chapter up tomorrow during mid-day, maybe not but at least tomorrow.**

 **ZeldaPotter29, once again, I have to thank you and really thank you for your help on this story. I will try to fix this, so just sit back relax and enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright guys, I'm so sorry, I forgot to upload this to and then forgot about the chapter. I noticed it while I was going through the files on my computer. Guys I'm really sorry and hope that you aren't too angry, also shout out to lightningstrikestheworld for supporting this story. Thanks a lot guys, so here is the chapter.**

Link POV

Two days, two days! That was how much time he had to ask Zelda to the dance, it'd be impolite to ask her the day of.

"I really hate myself for worrying, but honestly, what if she does reject me, then it could ruin our entire friendship. Then again how hard can it be to pluck up the courage to ask someone to a dance? I could get any girl with no sweat, but the moment that girl is Zelda, then I'm screwed. I mean why does she of all people make me feel this way. What should I do?" Link thought to himself.

"Alright I must ask her today, no matter what! I will do this and I will accept whatever answer she gives me, and if she doesn't say yes, then I won't go with anyone else," Link said to nobody in particular, "but I need to make it special, it can't be me just asking her regularly. I must make it special. So what should I do then?"

I could take her to a movie then have dinner and after that, nah too ordinary. Mabey I could take her to go see her friends, but we have school tomorrow. Wait a second I'll just go ask her, nothing can go wrong!" Link exclaimed not realizing he would be spoiling the surprise of asking her.

3rd Person POV

"Hey Zelda, what's the best way to ask you to the dance?" Link asked excitedly, but as soon as it came out he realized what he had just asked.

"Dang it, why am I such a retard?" he thought, "Oh well, too late to take that back."

"Sssssooooo," Zelda asked as she dragged out the word, "you wanted to ask me to the dance in two days?"

"Uh, y-yes, I did but I wasn't sure how," Link said nervously, "for some reason I decided to ask you on how to ask you to the dance…"

"Well then, if that's the case then I have to say," Zelda said as she paused, "that you have to wait until tomorrow for my answer."

"What, that's not fair! Why do I have to wait until tomorrow to know?" Link yelled.

"Oh well, life is not fair so deal with it. You have to wait," Zelda said as she tried to keep a straight face as she tried not to giggle, but she lost by a mile.

"Fine, you are really mean, you know that?" Link said.

Zelda POV next day

"Well, today is the day I give link my answer so let me go find him." Zelda said, "Link it is time for me to give you my answer so come here."

Link was there within seconds and looked quite nervous so I decided to make him sweat it out a little more.

"My answer is… no," I said jokingly.

Link looked crestfallen, couldn't he tell that I was joking, of course I was going to say yes, so why was he so worried.

"O-o-okay Zelda, that's fine, I understand," Link said sadly.

"No Link, I was joking for the goddesses' sake," I said, "of course I accept, couldn't you tell that I was joking?"

"Jeez Zelda, why do you do that, always messing with me," Link said.

"Okay, I'll stop, maybe, you'll just have to find out," I said.

"Fine but at least you accepted my invitation to go to the dance," Link said.

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower so see you," I said.

"Alright bye." Link replied.

I was overjoyed that Link had finally asked me to the dance so as I went to take my shower, I stripped down and got in the water, it was warm and comfortable much like Link's hugs, wait a second I shouldn't be thinking this. That's bad, bad Zelda, bad. Well maybe it wasn't so bad, Link did ask Zelda to the dance, did that count as a date, oh well. She would find out tomorrow. If it was great, if not, then still great. Either way Zelda didn't care what happened, as long as she had her time with Link.

 **Okay hey guys, remember if you have any suggestions just leave it in a review or something. Also there may or may not be a little confrontation between Zelda and Ruto again. IF there is then Ruto might also tip the scales a bit with some object, I don't know I'll update by at least Wednesday of the next week. If not at least once this week. Please guys if you are enjoying this story then please leave a review to help me make this story better, I accept anything even flames, I see them as constructive criticism. So feel free to leave anything, suggestions or flames. But once again guys, please show me some support and review so I can make this story better for you guys, you have the power to influence the story as much as you want, well, almost.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright hey guys, here is the next chapter. I guess you guys are either really satisfied with the story or just really don't care. It is fine by me so, I guess that you guys just like the stories and are satisfied. Well fine by me, so let's just get on with the chapter. By the way, if you guys can tell me what liberty is (it'll make sense later), I'll update three more times next week. If not, oh well, I don't care, this is for you guys.**

 **Hey, guys I am so sorry, I haven't updated this story in three weeks. I feel really bad. School just started and now I have more time because the first few days are hectic. I will push out a bunch of updates since I haven't updated in a while. Guys once again, I'm so, so sorry.**

 **Oh and I got picked to write a book for my school, so I really have been trying to work hard so that I can finish it.**

 **Without further ado, here is the chapter.**

 **Link POV**

"Alright, todays the dance so let me go get Zelda and then we can go to the dance," I said "Zelda, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm coming out, let's go," Zelda said as she stepped out of the room, "How do I look?"

"Y-y-y-you l-look amazing," I said.

"Great then let's go," Zelda said happily.

It was a little bit before they got to the dance. They pulled up and quickly got out of the car into the warm night. It was about a minute before they got inside. As they stepped inside they saw large crowds of people, a large table full of foods and snacks. Oh and there was a DJ. So that was that.

'I wonder what this dance will be like, hopefully it will be eventful.' I thought.

"Hey Zelda why don't we go put our stuff back in the car so we don't have to worry about it. It'll make everything easier." I said.

"Yeah, why don't you go put the stuff in the car and I'll get a table so we can sit down later?" Zelda replied.

"Alright that sounds fine." I said.

About fifteen minutes later, Link and Zelda were sitting at the table together. They had gotten back just a second ago and decided that it was time to dance.

"Hey let's go and dance, it'll be fun." Zelda said.

"Uh Zelda that is the entire reason we came so yeah." I replied.

"Oh yeah. Well anyways yeah let's go." She said.

Link and Zelda had been dancing for a good two hours, and they were starting to get tired. They decided that they would go and sit down for a little bit. Link had left and went to get drink and food for both of them.

 **Zelda POV**

As I was sitting at the table when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey you damned little wrench, why don't you run along, I need to see Link. Besides, it isn't like anyone is actually here with you, that's why you are sitting all alone." Ruto said.

"Actually, that isn't true, I'm here with Link, and he asked me to the dance so why don't you run along. You are not wanted here. As a matter of fact, here he is." I said. Link had indeed wondered what had happened and why it seemed that Zelda and Ruto were fighting.

"Hey Zelda." Link said as he set down the plates and drinks, "Ruto, you need to leave, neither I nor Zelda have forgiven you. So l suggest that you leave, not only are you interrupting our time together at the dance, but you looked like you were threatening Zelda, in front of me. You aren't wanted and if you want to try to stay, then we will make you leave." Link had said and it looked like he meant it.

"Fine, if you want to hang out with that bitchy slut, you can. But if you ever want a real girl, then you know where to find me." Ruto replied.

"No need I have a really WOMAN right next to me." Link said while putting an emphasis on woman.

"Ha, don't make me laugh, her, a real woman. Yeah right she is downright pathetic. She is nothing compared to me, she's just some pathetic whore who doesn't have any friends or self-esteem. She is worthless, only some street rat who had to crawl to somebody so that she could stay somewhere." Ruto retaliated.

"That is not true, and Ruto you need to leave. You have already put a big enough of a dampener on our night out together. Actually, just do everyone a favor and leave. You aren't wanted here, and if you want to stay then we'll just have to leave and go to dinner somewhere else." I said. At that remark Link nodded to agree with me.

"Oh shut up, nobody was talking to you so why don't you just run away and go back into whatever sewer you crawled out of!" Ruto yelled. At that I decided that it was time to leave so I quickly grabbed Link's arm and walked out of the building.

"Link, how about we just go home and eat, then watch a movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good, wish Ruto wouldn't have showed up. Then we could have enjoyed the dance better." Link said, "Well let's go then."

 **Alright guys, once again guys, I'm so, so sorry, I hope you aren't to angry. please forgive me but I had to do things. Sorry.**


End file.
